1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a friction- and form-grip connection of rotating components.
Such connections are used, for example, for joining together rotor disks of gas turbines subjected to high thermal loading.
2. Discussion of Background
The rotor of a turbomachine generally consists of a plurality of rotor disks, which are lined up axially next to each another and concentrically oriented. These rotor disks are fastened to one another by one or more tie rods and thus form a compact unit. For the operation of a turbomachine, it is necessary that the rotors have very high axial rigidity and centering (true running), i.e. that no unsteady states, vibrations or eccentric running due to displacements in the center of gravity can arise in the various operating states. This despite the unavoidable, different coefficients of thermal expansion of the different materials used. In order to avoid such misalignments of the rotor parts relative to one another, radial serrations may be arranged on the end faces of the rotor disks. The production of the same, however, is very expensive and requires high-precision machines. Other measures, such as short spigots etc. have been unable to prevent, in practice, misalignment of the rotor parts relative to one another and thus untrue running, which may lead to the destruction of rotor and stator.